<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throw Around Your Words, but Carefully, Now. by luckinagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183396">Throw Around Your Words, but Carefully, Now.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi'>luckinagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, HE DOES I SWEAR HE HAS FEELINGS, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda loves him no matter what, Love, M/M, Sweet Kisses, he just-, he's also soft, heart eyes, i dont know how else to tag this, komaeda's so in love with kamukura as well, literally so much fluff, oh komaeda's the servant kinda-ish, so fucking soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura can't decide.</p><p>Does he love Komaeda?</p><p>Love is a strong word, afterall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Throw Around Your Words, but Carefully, Now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soooo... i'm sorry for disappearing for a bit! writer's block is a pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda was always content with Kamukura. Kamukura had been kind enough to let Komaeda follow him like a lost dog, so really, there was no choice but to be content.</p><p>He would strike luck once in awhile, Kamukura crawling into his arms and tucking himself against Komaeda's chest. A mutter of, 'Never speak of this,' and then Kamukura has fallen asleep. </p><p>He never questioned why Kamukura does the things he does. He's a complex person, and Komaeda's just someone below him, incapable of learning.</p><p> </p><p>Love is a strong word. A word that can be used for manipulation, gaslighting, and more evil uses. Yet, it's a word that is thrown around. Humans throw the word love around, as if it has little meaning. They always say hate is a strong word, so isn't love a strong word, as well? Possibly because humans say they love anything. A girl's favorite dress is something she loves, a boy's car is something he loves. Love is a wide-spread term, used by anyone for anything.</p><p>Kamukura shifts in his chair, mulling over thoughts. </p><p>Does he love Komaeda?</p><p>Sure, Komaeda loves him. He's said it enough times for Kamukura to believe him. Small things like 'Good morning, Kamukura. I love you.' 'Goodnight, sleep well. I love you.' Then, there are the times where Komaeda is borderline despairing, talking himself down, trying to get Kamukura to abandon him while simultaneously muttering adorations.</p><p>He never does abandon him. Komaeda isn't worth abandoning. He is a tricky person, one who can lead Kamukura down the wrong paths in his thinking process and Kamukura would be none the wiser. If he wanted to pry, he'd get the answers he wants, answers he needs to fuel his curiosity and slight infatuation for the former Ultimate Luck.</p><p>Love.</p><p>What did it truly mean to love?</p><p>Was it the unsettling feeling of his heart sinking to his chest when he thought of Komaeda dying? The need to worry over Komaeda when he was ill? Or was it Komaeda being the base of his actions. 'How will this affect Komaeda?' 'Is it safe enough?' Always Komaeda. </p><p>Possibly it was in how Kamukura went for Komaeda. Settling in the other's arms and lap, and Kamukura tucking himself into Komaeda's chest. He no longer needed to tell him not to speak of it, Komaeda viewed it as a privilege and wouldn't dare have it taken from him.</p><p>Not that Kamukura would, anyways. He likes the feeling of Komaeda's arms around him as he sleeps. A false sense of security, if you will. And no matter what, when Kamukura does decide to seek Komaeda out like that, some part of him is satisfied. </p><p>Love. Wasn't there supposed to be a flutter-y feeling? Kamukura had never experienced it. Possibly, the flutter is only experienced by some.</p><p>He needs to talk with Komaeda.</p><p>Kamukura barely realizes he's already on his feet, setting out for Komaeda. He's in the garden behind the house they're staying in. It's quite too hot for him to be wearing multiple layers and that collar around his neck, but yet he wears them. Kamukura watches him pull weeds and water plants.</p><p>He's silent for a few minutes, content with watching the other pull weeds as he hums. </p><p>All good things must come to an end. </p><p>Kamukura clears his throat, making himself known. "Komaeda. Inside. If you can stop now, at least."</p><p>Komaeda nods, picking up the basket full of weeds. He's sweating, hard, "Ah, Kamukura! It's a surprise to see you out here."</p><p>"Mhm," Kamukura stays where he is, waiting for Komaeda to get close enough, "I need to speak with you. You're also near overheating. We can talk after you shower."</p><p>"I've done something wrong?"</p><p>"No. You haven't." Once he's close enough, Kamukura flicks Komaeda's forehead. It's not a lot of force, just enough to make him wince. "You need to stop assuming everytime I wish to speak with you, you've done something wrong. I do not seem angry, do I?" Komaeda shakes his head as a response. "Then, you understand."</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda waits in the bathroom for Kamukura. He can't take the collar off himself, there's a key to it. </p><p>Once Kamukura's in and has the collar off, he complains about Komaeda. "You should have come to me before you went out. You're lucky you don't have burn marks. The collar is burning, Komaeda."</p><p>"You were still asleep when I went out."</p><p>That's why he had woken up alone this morning. Usually, Komaeda getting out of bed would wake him up. </p><p>Apparently, that wasn't the case.</p><p>"You could have woken me. I'd much rather be up for a few minutes to take off your collar than having to make sure the burns aren't too bad and infected. I don't know if you realize, but you could be in extreme pain if it had burned you." The collar is set on the sink with a soft clink, and Kamukura turns to run the shower for Komaeda.</p><p>"It almost seems like you genuinely care about me," Komaeda jokes. Kamukura has to bite his tongue. "Besides, it's nothing I couldn't have handled. Hey, Kamukura, have you showered yet? If not, we can shower together. It's plenty big."</p><p>Kamukura has the opportunity to tease as he strips, and so he does. "Is this an excuse to see me naked, Komaeda? Mmm, you know all you have to do is ask."</p><p>"I- What-" Komaeda's voice breaks in the middle, and he flushes and freezes, turning away from Kamukura. "No- Nononono! It's not like that! I love you but I don't- I mean I do- I mean-! I'm sorry..!"</p><p>"So you do, hm?" Kamukura could push it just a bit farther for entertainment. He's unbuttoning the last few buttons of his shirt.</p><p>"No- Yes- Maybe! I mean- I only said that so we could kill two birds with one stone. I-I never had the idea of... you know!"</p><p>"Mmm... I was just teasing. Besides, it'd be perfectly fine if you did. You make it known you're infatuated with me."</p><p>"It's not nice to tease someone you have no interest in, Kamukura. Next thing you know, you'll be getting my hopes up." Komaeda wants to turn back around, but then there's the sound of a belt coming undone and all of a sudden, he does not want to turn back around.</p><p>"Who said that wasn't my intent? I don't recall saying it wasn't... Besides, we still need to talk."</p><p>"Are we just going to talk in the shower?"</p><p>"...It kills three birds with one stone," Kamukura offers, pulling his pants down and stepping out of them, his pants taking his socks with them. </p><p>"I... Alright."</p><p>"You could be undressing as well-"</p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>Once they are both fully undressed and in the shower, Kamukura pops a question. "What does love feel like?"</p><p>"Ah... It could feel like a lot of things... Personally, for me it feels like... I'm just, happy, you know? It's overwhelming joy that I'm with who I'm supposed to be with. My heart doesn't always stereotypically flutter- Kneel down so I can wash your hair, please- It doesn't flutter everytime I see someone I love. It doesn't flutter when I see you, all the time." Komaeda's picking up a shampoo bottle, opening it up and and working it into Kamukura's hair.</p><p>"All the time?"</p><p>"It does, sometimes. It's rare, but it happens. You, uh, do this thing when you see animals, especially bunnies. Your eyes just- shine and that's when it hits me that I really, truly love you. Even if you don't feel the same."</p><p>"I... do that?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty cute. I mean... You always look so scary and serious, but when you see animals... You just light up. It's nice to see you like that, it's like a special privilege I didn't know I had." Komaeda reaches for the detachable shower head, taking it and rinsing the shampoo from Kamukura's hair.</p><p>The bunnies remind him of Komaeda. Is that why..? "Do... Do they light up when I... Nevermind."</p><p>"Look at me? I don't know. I avoid eye contact, you know that."</p><p>"Just once, could you look?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Uh, after I finish, though." Komaeda grabs the conditioner, knowing Kamukura's hair would be in tangles if he doesn't use it, "Can I ask why?"</p><p>"I need to confirm something, that's all."</p><p>"Alright, then."</p><p>Once Komaeda finishes, Kamukura stands up and stares into Komaeda's eyes. He's created a tension he didn't want to create.</p><p>"Um, maybe this was a bad idea..."</p><p>"Do they..?"</p><p>Komaeda breathes softly, "They do."</p><p>That's all Kamukura needs to pull Komaeda in for a kiss. It's sweet, and Kamukura pulls away before Komaeda could try to suffocate himself into the kiss. </p><p>Komaeda smiles, "I hope you're able to return it, now."</p><p>"I believe I am."</p><p>Kamukura washes Komaeda's hair for him, it's only considerate to return the gesture.</p><p>Soon, they're out and dressed, taken to cuddling on the couch.</p><p>"I love you. I love you so, so much."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Komaeda wants to cry. He's finally hearing what he wants to hear, it's something he's longed to hear.</p><p>And he just can't help but to pull Kamukura in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>